Pool Table
by WhoaaKid
Summary: Brittany and Santana enjoy Puck's new pool table. Warning: G!Peen.


Woah, new story from moi. :) Basically some smut. But with _G!Peen_. This is my first try with this. Hope you guys like it. I would love reviews and stuff, so make it happen captain'.

* * *

><p>The loud bass of some Afrojack song was currently wafting from Puck's sound system, which was seriously making it way difficult to hear Santana. After countless conversations going something like "What?", "Huh?", and "I can't hear you!" I grabbed Santana and walked her over to the door which held a pool table and other arcade games. Closing the door the noise level dropped considerably and I could finally hear what my girlfriend was saying.<p>

"Lookie, here. He didn't tell me anything about a new pool table…" She said as she ran her fingers over the wood and dipped her fingers into the pockets.

Leaning against the edge, "Yeah, Puck said something about a pool table, but I thought these things had water. I mean, _hello_, pools have water and-" I was cut short by Santana grabbing me. I could feel my jeans getting a bit tighter, I licked my lips and stuttered a bit, "Uh, the pool…"

She's laughing and I can tell she's a bit tipsy. We both had a couple of beers but when I went to the bathroom she took a couple shots with Quinn. Licking her lips, "You're cute when you stutter."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"What are you doing?" She's moving her hand up and down my length and I can't help but cant my hips upwards.

"Oh, nothing." She teases and runs her hands across my butt and up my back reaching my shoulders. "I've just, always wanted to have sex on a pool table."

My breath hitched as she moved us around and reached behind her, lifting herself up on the table. Parting her legs I rested in between them and closed my eyes as her breath ghosted over my neck. "Don't you wanna?"

"I do, but what if someone comes in?"

"No one will, everybody's either drunk or high… Please?"

Answering her question, my hands found purchase underneath her shirt groping lightly. Tugging on the bottom hem, she got the picture and raised her arms slipping it off. Once I removed that unnecessary garment, I leaned in to kiss her. Santana knew that was coming, so I stopped short. Before she began to whine, I moved back in and nipped her lips, always pulling back before I moved in for more.

Giving up kissing her, I ran my fingers up her thighs and pushed her skirt up. Laying her down on the table I kissed her neck and ran my hands up and down her sides. Trailing kisses down her neck and over her chest. I bit her nipples gently through the lacy material and her hips bucked into mine which made me grind down into her "Oh, _fuck_ Britt." The friction was becoming too much and my jeans were already tented.

Pushing her skirt up around her hips I see my girlfriend thought commando was a good idea. "What do you think?"

I don't even answer her as I move my mouth to cover her mound. Using my tongue to separate her folds I get my first taste of tonight and she tastes delicious. Sucking on her swollen clit, she shudders above me and moans. With her fingers tugging my hair getting particularly rougher with each minute passing, I know she's getting close.

With my face still buried in between her legs I look up and gaze upon the sexiest view. Santana Lopez, nearly exposed, head thrown back, and lips parted on the verge of her orgasm.

And I stop.

Catching up with the loss of contact she growls out "What the _fuck_ are you doing?"

"Relax." Moving to my belt buckle and tugging my pants down, my erection pops free and I can't help but moan at that feeling alone. Moving to climb over her she stops me and grabs my cock. Lowering her mouth, she sticks her tongue out and licks the slit, gathering my pre-cum. "Santana!" I released a breathy plea.

Finally taking me in her mouth, the wet heat rivaling the other place I wanted to enter, I was close. When she swirled her tongue around my head I was practically a goner. "Yeah…right there." Placing my hands on the back of her head, she quickly took my hands off. "What's the matter?" I groaned out.

Her mouth leaving my dick standing at attention and swollen "You did the same thing to me." Smirking to myself, we always teased each other, and I know for a fact she has left me high and dry a many of times. I try and lead her mouth back to my cock, but she's got me in a grip and I'm throbbing.

"Finish me."

I don't need to be told twice as I lay her back down and line myself up. I keep my eyes locked with hers as I enter her. I start off a slow, deep, and steady rhythm. I could feel her walls tightening and clenching around my cock as her nails dug into my back. I broke eye contact to suck on her neck. It was becoming increasingly difficult to pull out and push in.

And at that moment, I desperately wanted to memorize that feeling, so I could remember this when Santana wasn't there and I needed to help myself out.

Grabbing her hips I increase my speed and bring my fingers to her clit, rubbing tight circles around her nerves. I knew it wouldn't take long. Santana claws at my front before I collapse on her and empty myself, losing my rhythm as I pound into her. She manages to scream out "_Ohyesohfuckohshi-!_" before I find her lips and silence her as best as I can. I slow my hips and pull out. I roll off of her and huff a breath. Looking up at the ceiling, I comment "Puck should totally get like, an air hockey table."

"Are you serious?"

"What?"

"You just fucked me into like oblivion and you're talking about getting an air hockey table."

Shrugging my shoulders, I kick off the table and grab my shirt. Turning around, I watch her fix her skirt and shirt. "Well if he got an air hockey table we could have sex on that too."

She's finished dressing and desperately trying to wipe that '_I just fucked_' look off her face. She grabs my hand as we head back out to the party she shakes her head, and kisses me "That sounds hot babe, but right now I need a drink, because you're too much."

* * *

><p>The next day Puck shows up at Santana's and walks in. I'm sitting on the couch and he stands in the middle of the room as Santana sidles into my side.<p>

"What's up?"

"Okay, last night, did you see anybody go into my game room? Because this morning I was cleaning up and someone must have spilled beer or something on the pool table. It's brand new and there's a huge wet spot right in the middle!"

I can't help but look down into my lap and silently praise Santana when she comes up with something on the spot.

"I didn't see anyone go in, but I think remember Quinn and Rachel _coming_ _out_." I can see Puck working it out in his head and when he finally realizes he makes a face. "I can't believe they would just spill a drink all over my table and not tell me!"

Well I _thought_ he figured it out. Sometimes I forget how dense guys can be. I hear her laughing when she comes back from walking Puck to the door.

"BABE! Oh my god. He thinks they spilled beer on the table-" as she whispers in my ear the last part. "little does he know you had me so fucking wet last night I soaked his table." Licking the shell of my ear.

Twitching in my shorts, "Now we _have _to buy him that air hockey table. You can't stain that, plus it has those little holes for drainage."

"Exactly!"


End file.
